1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a de-skewing mechanism and a thermal sublimation printer therewith, and more particularly, to a de-skewing mechanism for de-skewing a printing medium and a thermal sublimation printer therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a conventional thermal sublimation printer utilizes a conveying mechanism to convey a printing medium of a paper roll to a thermal print head module, so as to transfer an image onto the printing medium by thermal printing. However, when two sides of a front edge of the printing medium are not aligned with each other during the thermal printing process, that is, when the front edge of the printing medium skews relative to a direction in which the conveying mechanism conveys the printing medium, the image on the printing medium transferred by the thermal print head module skews relative to the printing medium accordingly. The aforesaid issue of skew causes that the image cannot be transferred on to the printing medium appropriately, i.e. the image can not be transferred to a margin of the printing medium appropriately, resulting in a blank or an incomplete image on the margin of the printing medium. As a result, it reduces quality of printed images and advantages of products in the market.